User blog:LQ1998/The Future of the BCC in the Bionicle Community
The BCC crew has come far in these past few months. Nearly all of us have come together once again and I think we are all very glad about that. But the question always stands "what's next?". Where are we going and what kind of future will we find there? Will this wiki be our permanent home? Will we ever move on to somewhere else? What are the options? These are all good questions. But I don't believe now is the time to start answering them. But there are some things I do want to at least say what my answer to them would be. I'm pretty sure this is on everyone's mind right now: biohypetrain.png|Hype Train Hype Train 2.JPG Hype train 3.JPG|It can't stop We also have a boat!.JPG Yep Bio 2015. I don't think any of us haven't gotten our hopes up. That leads into what I want to talk about. Does anyone else miss being able to discuss Bionicle on a forum like we did on the LMB? I have been missing it. But I don't want to go back there to do it. I don't know about the rest of you but I want to start getting involved in the Bionicle fan community outside the LMB. I also thought, maybe some of us would like to do it together. Let's make our group known (at least a little) in the Bionicle community. How will we do that though? It's something I've pondered for a while and I think I've come up with an idea for it. First thing; we need a logo. We need something that distinguishes the BCC, a symbol people will come to know it by! It can't just be something one of us works on in paint for 5 minutes. It needs to have a lot of input put in to it by all of us! It needs to be something we can all be proud of! I will open a discussion topic on this soon if people agree. Then that logo will distinguish us in the community. We can stick it in our signatures or Avatars or about me pages, depending on the site. People will come to recognize our logo and recognize that we are all in this group. I think it will help us in whatever way we go in the future, stay as a group, stay as the BCC. But there's more to this whole thing. You see, like all communities, the Bionicle one has drama that comes with it. Some of you may have seen this video by the TTV: Now I for one love TTV, I think they're nice guys. But I don't want the BCC to take any sides in these issues. Why? Shouldn't we defend the good guys? Well, how can we ever know who the good guys really are? No site is totally black or white on their position. I for one will be posting on BZP actively soon and supporting TTV as well. That doesn't mean we all have to. But what I'm saying is, let's not hold grudges to any part of the community. Though we will dislike some people, I don't want us boycotting whole sites at this point. We need to build a good reputation all around the community. In conclusion, who's ready to, with me, step out in to the Bionicle fan community? Who's ready to make our name known among the people? What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts